


One Farewell, One Hello

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (pls comment I need validation), A lot of ppl are dead, Alexander screws up Badly, Alternate Universe - Modern, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, I actually Don't Know what I'm writing oops, I tried keeping this historically accurate but I Could Not sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern AU, New York City, POV Multiple, Sad with a Happy Ending, Title is probably gonna change, a n g s t, but none of them die in the fic so, did i mention....angst..?, everyone is a lawyer mostly, lmao buckle up kiddos we're going to hell, probably, someone is gonna get punched at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: Alexander always promised himself he wouldn't be like his father, he promised himself he wouldn't abandon his family.He broke that promise the night he wrote the Reynolds Pamphlet.





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hi.
> 
> Instead of what I should be working on (see: Eleven Years) I had an idea for this and I am Going for it. Please don't hate me I swear I have drafts for Eleven Years mostly written up.
> 
> Two on going works, this'll be fun.
> 
> In case you're wondering, this won't be entirely shippy, nor will it be entirely happy, but we'll get there. (the happy part- not the shippy part)
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr @HamThePan
> 
> Thanks for reading! (pls comment I need validation)

It started when John Laurens died.

Alexander had known John for years, through middle school, high school, college, and beyond. He had been there when John got a girl pregnant in high school, he had been there and stayed awake many a night to talk to John either about the 'incident' or anything to take his mind off of it, he had been there when John and the girl (her name was Martha) came to some sort of agreement to never speak again.

John had been there for Alexander when he met the Schuyler sisters at a high school winter formal, their friends had joked that John and Alex were each other's dates (their friends were mostly right.), John was there when Alexander and Eliza got married, fresh out of college and ready to take on the world, John had been there when Alex's first child was born not long after the wedding.

Alex hadn't been there when John died, defending a woman and child who were being held hostage during a bank robbery. The Hamiltons were invited to the funeral, Eliza went, Alexander did not.

Instead, he threw himself deeper into his work, he had a family to provide for after all.

It was sometime around summer when Angelica-his sister-in-law-came in from england to visit his family, they were going to Albany, to visit the rest of the family, Eliza went, Alexander did not. It was around that same time that a young woman showed up on his doorstep, a week after his wife and children had left for their vacation, he had been working late in his office when he heard the knock at the door, the woman introduced herself as Maria Reynolds, she begged him for help, he helped. He didn't say no.

When Eliza and the kids got back from their vacation, he interacted with them more, he spent more time with the kids and went to their school performances and he actually went to dinner in the evenings, he didn't say anything and neither did Eliza, he still saw Maria, he started paying her husband at some point, it blurred together after a while.

James Reynolds was on trial for making and using fake money, his defense lawyer was Thomas Jefferson, Reynolds told Jefferson, 'I got the money from Hamilton,' and tried to blame it on him, Jefferson and his firm partner, James Madison, confronted Hamilton, cornered, he told them what he was doing and why he was paying Reynolds, but he also said that the money wasn't fake, and Reynolds was lying.

Scared that Jefferson would expose to ruin his reputation and his firm's reputation, Hamilton stopped seeing Maria, he stopped paying Reynolds, he wrote a draft of a new article called 'The Reynolds Pamphlet'.

Alexander always promised himself he wouldn't be like his father and that he'd never leave his family. But after what he'd done, he couldn't keep that in his house, he couldn't ruin his family's lives by staying close to them, he made plans to leave, he made sure Eliza and the kids would be well funded, he wrote Burr an email.

__  
Recipients: burrlaw@gmail.com  
Subject: [blank]  
Message: 

_Burr._

_I can't give details, but I'm leaving._

_You can have the firm, remove my name from it, I don't care. Just take care of Eliza and take care of my children._

_A.Ham_

He sent the email, and he published his pamphlet to a major news website. He left Eliza a note, and Alexander left his house.


	2. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton

Eliza was up early the next morning, a bit earlier than she usually got up, but the house felt far too quiet and everything seemed off. She couldn't place the feeling or it's origins, but it was there and she didn't like it.

Yawning, she rolled out of bed and went to get the kids up so she could get them ready for school, she reminded herself that she needed to make lunch for them because she had forgotten to pre-prepare lunches for them yesterday, it wouldn't take too long, she hoped. After rousing the kids and making sure they were both up, she sent them ahead downstairs to the kitchen and followed behind them slowly, stopping at Alexander's office to see if he had fallen asleep at his desk again or if he had already gone off to work, either way she wouldn't be surprised.

"Alexander, get up, you-" Eliza cut herself off when she noticed that Alex wasn't in the office, not only that, but his office was clean. Papers had been cleared off the desk and all of the books were neatly shelved, Alexander's laptop was gone and it looked like the desk had even been polished. It took her a moment to get over the general shock of the room being clean, and once she did, she noticed a single piece of paper on the desk and went to investigate. It was a note that read,

'Dearest Betsey,  
I am deeply sorry for this and hope that one day you will forgive me,  
Give the children my love,  
Alex.'

Eliza narrowed her eyes at the page, as if searching for answers that weren't there or trying to read between lines, but there was nothing. She was upset, but mostly confused, she didn't understand what it meant. It took her a moment (and a shout from Philip) to remember that she had children she needed to take care of. With a sigh, Eliza set the note back on the desk and left the office, casting a short glance over her shoulder to see if there was anything out of place, but there wasn't.

Philip, trying to be helpful, had already gotten out the cereal, milk, bowls, and spoons, he had gotten four bowls and spoons, he didn't know Alexander wouldn't be joining them for breakfast again. Eliza poured cereal for the kids and assured them that she'd eat later after they got to school, then started working on making them lunch. All while puzzling over the note Alex had left, it was probably joke, but she didn't think Alex was one to joke around and he definitely wouldn't do anything like this.

She packed the lunches in the kids' lunch boxes and sent them upstairs to get dressed while she cleaned up the kitchen, once she put their bowls in the sink she headed upstairs to see if either child needed help, Philip had it handled, but Angie seemed to be having second thoughts about the outfit she had picked out the night before and it took a few minutes of coaxing to get her dressed and to get her to let Eliza brush her hair.

Once both kids were ready, Eliza got dressed quickly before heading downstairs to get the kids bundled up so they'd be warm on their way to school, it was winter, after all. It took a couple more minutes to get everyone fully ready, but Eliza finally managed to get the kids out the door and into the car, and they were off to school.

Eliza dropped the kids off and went back home, deciding her list of errands could wait until later in the day. Until then, she needed to check her phone and try to contact Alex, if Alex didn't answer, she'd call his firm partner, Burr. She had only just picked up her phone and saw the notifacations for missed texts and calls-most from parents of the kid's friends-but didn't have time to read any before she got another call, this one from Burr himself.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Aaron, have you seen Alex? Is he at work already?" Eliza inquired, holding her phone between her shoulder and head as she picked up some of Angie's toys from the floor.

"No, he isn't, that's why I'm calling. But I'm guessing he isn't home?" Burr's tone was neutral, she wondered if he was actually worried or just wondering where his partner was.

Eliza dropped Angie's toys in the toy box before she answered, "No."

Burr's reply was muffled swearing as he set his phone down to mess with something, he came back after a few moments. "I was asking, because he sent me a rather concerning email last night."

Doing her best to not sound panicky, Eliza replied, "Oh?"

Aaron read her the email aloud, she went into Alex's office and read Aaron the note Alex had left for her, they sat in silence for a few moments. Aaron swore again, "Have you seen the article he published?"

"Article? No." Her was shaky now, Burr swore yet again. He then proceeded to make sure she was sitting down before reading her the article ALexander had published, the Reynolds Pamphlet, it was titled, it more or less detailed how he had had an affair that last a few years, and how he paid the woman's husband to allow him to continue the affair, Burr didn't get halfway through it before Eliza started crying.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, his neutral tone cracked into something more concerned.

"No," Eliza responded. "I just found out my husband had an affair, and he abandoned myself and our children. I'm not okay."

"If you want I can pick the kids up from school today, they can hang out with Theo for a bit, you can have some time to think if you need it." Aaron offered, Eliza wondered how long she kept him on the phone, it had probably been an hour, she wasn't keeping track of the time. "I don't-" her voice cracked. "I don't know," She paused again, "That, that sounds best, right now, I don't want to tell the kids why Alex isn't at home, or anything, not yet."

"I understand, I need to go, I'm at work and all, take care,"

"You too." Eliza replied, right before she hung up and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids it's Suffer Time(tm)
> 
> I'll be honest and say I'm not entirely sure where this is going as a whole, but it'll get somewhere and it'll be cute at some point I promise.
> 
> Remember, you can yell at me on my tumblr @HamThePan
> 
> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos! It's always great to see Reviews!!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
